<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nobody Ever Wins by ephemeralstark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882016">Nobody Ever Wins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralstark/pseuds/ephemeralstark'>ephemeralstark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>300 tumblr followers celebration [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Cries, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, peter gets shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralstark/pseuds/ephemeralstark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I’m sorry,” Peter said, his voice thick, was he crying?<br/>“Sorry?” Tony asked, “no, no, no, don’t be sorry Kiddo, you haven’t done anything wrong alright? Nothing.”<br/>“But I-” Peter broke off.<br/>“You what?” Tony prompted.<br/>Instead of answering, Peter’s heavy hug suddenly took a soul-wrenching turn as his knees gave way and he started to slide down Tony to the ground. </i><br/>-<br/>What was meant to be a nice evening out ends up taking a disastrous turn as a man pulls a gun on Peter and Tony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>300 tumblr followers celebration [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nobody Ever Wins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchibilitea/gifts">sketchibilitea</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm currently taking prompts over on tumblr as a 300 followers celebration! This is the first of the fics for this series! I hope you enjoy!! And I'm still accepting prompts if anyone is interested!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Thank you for this, Tony,” May said to him quietly as she held the door to the apartment open, “I hadn’t realised the show was tonight and I feel so bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no big deal, really,” Tony said honestly, “I like spending time with the kid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell him I said this, because he’ll be embarrassed, but he never stops gushing about your time together,” May said gently, “he really looks up to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Tony said with a laugh as the elevator pinged open and Peter’s head popped out with an impatient expression, “that’s just a massive misjudgement on his part.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Stark!” Peter whined, stretching out the vowel in his surname to the point of being ludicrous. “Come on we’re gonna be late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Tony said, waving off the hyper teenager as he considered whether May had purposefully fed him a kilogram of sugar in preparation for this evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony,” May said, grabbing his attention as he got into the elevator, “I don’t think it’s that much of a misjudgement.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony couldn’t help but smile at that as the doors slid shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did that mean?” Peter asked with a confused frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just something we were talking about while you were standing in this unmoving elevator by yourself like a weird little spider,” Mr. Stark said, reaching out to try and ruffle Peter’s hair, the motion was easily avoided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were taking too long,” Peter whined, “and this is Star Wars, we can’t be late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiddo, we’re going to be an hour and a half early at this rate,” Mr. Stark commented, “and that’s if we take our time grabbing dinner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Peter said with wide eyes, “so you see the stakes here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a weird kid, did you know that?” Mr. Stark asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re the one who’s coming to see this movie with me,” Peter argued, as though that was a reasonable comeback, which, in Tony’s opinion, it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair, now come on, get your ass in the car,” Tony told him, ignoring the fond warmth he felt as the kid bounded forward without hesitation and climbed into the passenger side of the fancy car that was parked there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice to think that this was how they were now. Gone were the days of Peter being afraid to talk back to him for fear that he would ruin the strange mentor/mentee relationship they had going on, gone were the days of constant immediate agreement regardless of the conversation topic; now Peter wasn’t afraid to argue back and tell Tony exactly what he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few things that they couldn’t get rid of however, such as Peter’s unwillingness to flaunt Tony’s money, or his need to appear as deserving of things as Tony was. He wouldn’t believe that he deserved more than Tony ever had. The kid seriously didn’t view himself accurately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-nearly dived out the classroom window,” Peter rambled as Tony accelerated and they made their way out of Peter’s neighbourhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t dive out of any windows, Kiddo, that wouldn’t end well,” Tony reminded him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be fine,” Peter said quickly, “I’m Spider-Man, I could have just shot a web and swung up from the ground, there wouldn’t have been any real danger.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except the exposure of your identity,” Tony reminded him pointedly, after all, the kid was the one who was so defensive about protecting his real identity from the general public. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah,” Peter mumbled, frowning in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, scratch that,” Tony said, realising something, “why are you wearing your web-shooters in class? What happened to ‘school time is for learning’?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wasn’t doing anything with them, and this was maths class so I definitely couldn’t have gotten away with it there,” Peter tried to weasel himself out of the trouble he was in, “so you know, no biggie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I may have been showing Ned my taser webs in the bathroom during lunch break,” Peter admitted sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, Kid, please tell me that you didn’t taser your friend?” Tony pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I won’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a really low voltage, Mr. Stark, like a little zap and it only lasted two seconds,” Peter said, “he’s fine, I can call him if you want and prove it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no,” Tony said quickly, “I’m not listening to the two of you babbling about this damn movie all night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be all night, we won’t talk while it’s playing,” Peter said, rolling his eyes at the fact Tony had had the audacity to assume they’d talk through the movie of the century. Peter’s words, not his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t get why you aren’t allowed to go just the two of you,” Mr. Stark admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are,” Peter said, confusing him even more with just those two words. That had almost been as bad as when the kid had told him that his goatee was ‘on fleek’. That had been a troubling week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why did May call me to tag in when she couldn’t make it?” Tony asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s tradition,” Peter said, rolling his eyes, as though that should have been something that Tony had just known. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tradition, of course, how could I not have guessed,” Tony said, “so what do you normally have for dinner on this fine traditional night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hotdogs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you do,” Tony said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From street carts,” Peter continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naturally.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With all the toppings,” Peter finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there any other way to have a hot dog?” Tony asked rhetorically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mr. Stark?” Peter’s voice was hesitant – quiet – Tony instantly glanced at him to make sure he hadn’t overstepped the mark with his teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Underoos?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is- are you sure this is ok?” Peter asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t it be?” Tony asked, wondering if he would get lucky and Peter would just lay all of his fears on the table for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid shrugged and Tony bit back a sigh, of course it wouldn’t have been that easy, there was never an easy route into the kid’s mind. He was always overthinking and under sharing, a tragic combination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Come on,” Tony said, pulling the car into a convenient parking spot, and unclicking the safety locks, “let’s go get some unhealthy, overly greasy hot dogs with every topping we can manage, I’m starving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was not looking forward to such a thing, as Tony was a simple man who liked his hot dogs with a small amount of ketchup and nothing else, but if it made the kid happy then he would grin and bear it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it safe to leave a car like that here?” Peter asked as he fell into step at Tony’s side, half turned so that he could look at Tony and the car they were leaving behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Walk properly, I don’t want you to trip because you’re side skipping down a street,” Tony said in reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Dad,” Peter said with as much sass as he could muster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Respect your eld-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me the fucking keys!” A voice interrupted them, tearing their easy, playful banter to shreds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Tony asked coolly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me,” the man repeated, drawing a gun out of his coat, and pointing it at Tony’s chest, “give me the fucking keys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, man, that’s not cool!” Peter argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, don’t,” Tony said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he has no right to demand such a thing!” Peter argued. “Those keys are yours and he’s a criminal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With a gun,” the man agreed, “so shut the hell up you brat, you have nothing to do with this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened next could only be described as Parker Luck at its finest. The man with the gun clicked off the safety, and Tony raised his hand with the Iron Man gauntlet activated. The criminal’s eyes widened and with the cry of an animal who had been backed into a corner he fired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So did Tony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter didn’t have anything to defend himself or Tony with, so he did was he decreed to be his best option and he leapt in front of Tony, acting as a human shield. Unfortunately, he did this just the repulsor fired, meaning that it shot him between the shoulders and sent him flying forward through the air towards the threat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter!” Tony shouted as loudly as he could muster, which turned out not to be very loud at all, as the volume just wouldn’t come. It was like being trapped in a nightmare and screaming for help, only for no one to be able to hear him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s gun had fired once more, probably from pure shock at a kid flying towards him, or perhaps as it had been when it was knocked from his hand to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Tony whispered as he froze for a split seconds before sprinting over to the still teen who was slumped over the criminal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ok,” Peter said in a small voice as he pushed himself up, standing shakily before Tony had even reached them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid look at me,” Tony demanded, not liking the dazed look on the kid’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Peter said as he blinked harshly and then allowed himself to look at Tony, “that thing sucks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Pete,” Tony said quickly, desperately, “I hadn’t noticed you moving, I didn’t see you step in front of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ok,” Peter repeated, “’m fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Tony said gently, before looking at the wide eyed criminal on the ground and firing a stunning blast at him in anger that was mainly directed at himself, “come here, Kiddo, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Peter was surprised at being pulled into a hug, he didn’t show it, instead he sagged into the hold and Tony couldn’t help but grunt slightly under his weight, seriously, how much muscle did Peter actually have? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiddo, what made you jump in front of me?” Tony asked running a few fingers through the curls at the nape of the kid’s neck as he mentally apologised to May for putting her kid in harm’s way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter didn’t answer him, for once the incessant babbling had paused, and Tony could have predicted that it would be the moment when he needed to hear it the most. What if he was going into shock? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter?” Tony prompted, “come on, Underoos, talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Peter said, his voice thick, was he crying? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?” Tony asked, “no, no, no, don’t be sorry Kiddo, you haven’t done anything wrong alright? Nothing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I-” Peter broke off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You what?” Tony prompted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Peter’s heavy hug suddenly took a soul wrenching turn as his knees gave way and he started to slide down Tony to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no…” Tony rambled as he gripped the teenager tightly, trying his best to hold him upright, “Peter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen’s face was paler than Tony had ever seen it, and deathly still, almost as though he was… no, he wasn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter!” Tony shouted, fighting the urge to shake him, “come on, Kid, please, open your eyes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realising that there was no way it was possible for him to keep the kid upright and make sure he was alright, Tony gently laid him back on the ground, noticing for the first time that there was a large red stain stretching across his abdomen, staining his shirt. That would never wash out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony ripped off his own jacket and bundled it up into a ball before pressing it into the kid’s abdomen, trying his best to put as much pressure on the area as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, Pete, come on!” Tony begged, wiping away an annoying tear that was tickling his cheek with a hand that did nothing to remove the wetness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to press down, watching as the kid’s face twitched slightly with the pain of his wound being pushed down on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F.R.I.D.A.Y. get help,” Tony demanded, knowing that she would be listening from somewhere, “sorry about this Kiddo, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mis’er Star’?” Peter slurred out, sounding confused, “w’as ‘app’ning?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s me, Kiddo, you’re alright,” Tony said quickly, wishing that his voice could sound less like he was crying and more reassuring, “you got hurt, but you’re alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am ‘kay?” Peter checked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ok,” Tony confirmed, “you’re alright, it’s all fine, we’re just waiting for help to arrive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help?” Peter asked, a pained wince making Tony’s heart stutter in his chest, “blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blood?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“’n y’ur cheek,” Peter choked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, ignore that, Underoos, just stay quiet, hold onto that strength.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’rens,” Peter mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sirens, Buddy,” Mr. Stark confirmed, “they’re coming to help you. Just keep holding on for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter fell quiet but Tony could see the occasional slow blink, and he could hear the pained, ragged breathing that reassured him Peter was still there, still with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Tony was shoved out of the way as emergency services descended and got to work on saving his kid. They moved quickly, efficiently, assessing the damage, and doing whatever they could to help him in that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Name,” a woman said, “what’s his name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter,” Tony’s voice was hoarse and cracked, he cleared his throat before repeating himself in a slightly stronger voice, “Peter Parker, he’s fifteen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve got him,” another paramedic said gently, “now come on, let’s get you checked over too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t my blood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even so, you still might be going into shock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony wanted to pass out and fade from consciousness until he could wake up and know that Peter was safe, wake up and be met by Peter’s loud complaints that they had missed the show – that they would have to go back and see it again because he wasn’t losing out because of a bullet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, if Peter could endure everything, so could Tony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he sat through his own check-up, he called Happy and Pepper and made sure that S.H.I.E.L.D. was ready to send a team of the best doctors to the nearest emergency department, ones who would be able to deal with Peter’s strange DNA without any questions.  He called his lawyers and told them to be on site with stacks of NDAs ready and waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he called May, and he cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sobbed his way through an explanation that was intermingled with apologies, and he didn’t feel any shame in the tears that fell, just the shame of being unable to protect the kid, the shame of letting him get hurt, the shame of May being the one to comfort and reassure him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that was where Peter got his ridiculous need to care for everyone from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sat alone in the private waiting room to hear something about Peter while Pepper and Happy played damage control and May made her own way up to the hospital after putting together a bag for Peter and calling their close family – he hadn’t even considered that there were other members in the family that weren’t Peter or May. Not until May had mentioned calling her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was there for hours on his own, caught up in his own thoughts, unable to think too much about what had happened, but unable to not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pepper.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Tony,” she pulled him in close, and he let her, he let his cheek rest against her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair comfortingly and didn’t comment on how her shirt was going to be ruined from the blood. Peter’s blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My fault,” Tony said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was, I hit him with my repulsor when he jumped in front of that bullet, and I was so worked up about that I didn’t even think that he could have been shot,” Tony admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Peter,” May said gently, “he would do it again if he needed to, in fact, if he could go back in time and know how the situation would play out, he wouldn’t change a thing… except maybe where you parked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop blaming yourself,” Pepper said, “no one else is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you all should be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt,” A woman said, and Tony couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped him when he saw Dr. Cho standing in the doorway, the only person Tony would want in charge of the kid’s care, “I was hoping to update you all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Tony said urgently, sitting upright and staring intently at her, “please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Peter is very lucky, and I think that has a lot to do with, well, the other guy,” Dr. Cho said, “we had to dig two bullets out of his abdomen and repair some of the tissues underneath, he’s going to be sore when he wakes up because he’s metabolising our drugs far too fast, but he’s going to make a full recovery. And a prompt one at that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two bullets?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-” Tony cleared his throat, “two bullets?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only put pressure on one site,” Tony said quietly, “I didn’t even think to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he had been pleading with Peter to stay with him and offering reassurances that he would be alright, he had been unknowingly letting the kid bleed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saved his life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost killed him!” Tony shouted, launching himself to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stopped him from dying,” Dr. Cho said calmly, “and he’s going to want to see you when he wakes up, so get your shit together Stark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words were blunt and honest and Tony couldn’t help but nod at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he said, “I shouldn’t have shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m used to volatile emotions in these situations,” she said with an easy smile, “now if you want, I can take you to him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May?” Tony asked, checking with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can both go,” she said gently, “he’s going to need us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, that was how Tony found himself sitting on a metal chair at Peter’s bedside, machines surrounding them and beeping occasionally, sounds that Cho had told him were completely normal and no reason for concern. May had handed him a baby wipe and told him to clear his face a little, she didn’t want Peter to be scared back into unconsciousness – she said this with such humour that Tony found himself genuinely stunned by the strength of the woman in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her nephew was lying in the bed before them, post-surgery, and she was making sure that Tony was alright, and cracking jokes to try and make him smile. Sure, she was scared and worried about her child, but she was handling it with more strength than Tony had ever known a person to be capable of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter would be ok. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he not be? He was the best thing other than Pepper, Rhodey and Happy, to ever happen to Tony. Ignoring the small, knowing smile that appeared on May’s carefully, Tony reached forward and laid a hand on top of Peter’s, feeling the warmth of it in his own and knowing that no matter what Peter would be able to rely on him, just as he could rely on Peter. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! Let me know what you thought and feel free to check out some other works in the series (once they're posted) or send me a prompt! My Tumblr is @<a href="https://ephemeralstark.tumblr.com/">ephemeralstark</a></p><p>Also, we have started a community for MCU content creators and readers - all content creators are welcome, not just writers!! It's on discord and you can join <a>here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>